A gambling game system mainly provides a betting table for players to place bets on different game results. The betting table shows different odds corresponding to different game results based on their appearing probability. In the event that the game result matches the player's bet, the player receives a payout according to the odds and betting amount.
The common gambling game systems nowadays are Baccarat, Dice game, Roulette and the like. They have official odds according to different game results. Take Baccarat for instance, the appearing probability of banker pair or player pair is 7.47%, and the odds generally is 1 wins 11, and the converted player's return ratio is about 89.6%. The player's return ratio means the average return ratio of a fixed amount betted by a player. Take the example that the return ratio is 89.6%, in average the player can receive $896 in return for a betting amount of $1000.
Due to the player's return ratio of the game results of most gambling game systems is relatively low and fixed, players often feel frustrated of losing money fast and discouraged by the unfairness of the games. The fixed odds also make players feel bored easily and reduce the appeal for the players after a short duration. Once the fresh and exciting feel fades, utilization of the gambling game system drops gradually. As a result, the benefit of the gambling game system cannot be fully realized. To attract and motivate the players, the theme and playing scheme of the game have to be innovated and changed constantly to maintain the fresh feeling of the players. But this makes business cost higher.